Reconstructed
by Pyra Kurai Akaidra
Summary: Digimon World DS, Gold Tamer spoilers. A crippling, irreparable glitch/bug caused their Tamer’s first Digimon to be unbearably weak. A fellow party member’s thoughts as their Tamer made their most emotional decision, erasing Digimon’s data. One-shot.


**Title**: Reconstructed

**Summary**: Digimon World DS, Gold Tamer spoilers. A crippling, irreparable glitch/bug caused their Tamer's first Digimon to be unbearably weak. A fellow party member's thoughts as their Tamer made their most emotional decision, erasing Digimon's data. One-shot.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or any related things to this wonderful series, or else I wouldn't be doing fanfiction.

**NOTE**: (30/5/08) I accidentally load Troubling Viking Magic over this, so here's the real Reconstructed.

Reconstructed

"_Watch out!"_

"_Quick, use this MP item!"_

"_Ice Blast!"_

_They were currently at Lava River, their Tamer was sent here to rescue Zhuqiaomon, one of the Observers, who was captured by one of the Bad Tamers. Naturally, their Tamer volunteered for the rescue mission, without a hint of hesitation, and as her Digimon party, they were obligated and willing in helping the redhead girl._

_Right now, they had run into some of the local wild Digimon, a Piedmon, BlackRapidmon and a BlackWarGrowlmon, and went into battle without flinching. Whatever smart comments that went through his mind, as he defeated the BlackRapidmon down, they were forcibly shoved aside when his eyes spotted Piedmon charging an electrical technique, giving an highly amused yet unnerving grin, before tossing it toward their Tamer._

"WATCH OUT!_"_

_Before he could shouted out his warning, Andy the WarGreymon, her first, fully Digivolved Digimon and partner, flew in and blocked the blow with his body._

"_Andy!" She cried out, as he fell down to his knees, severely weakened and covered in statics. Quickly, their Tamer dug into her Digivice iC's subspace item holder for a restorative item._

_He felt deep anger toward the Mega Digimon, even though he's just an Ultimate level; their Tamer has proven repeatedly that they can handle Megas with combined strength. With a predatory bird cry, Peck the Yatagaramon and Beta the MegaSeadramon, the third party member, launched themselves at Piedmon with all their strength, hearing nothing but her crying and the enemy's laughter..._

"_TALON CLAW!"_

"_LIGHTNING JAVELIN!"_

--

In the Digi-Farm, some of the Rookies and In-Trainings are blissfully ignorant, going on with their everyday life, yet the rest of the Digimon, Champion and higher, was solemn and respectful. Even the prissy residents had become surprisingly quiet, knowing that their usual personality won't help their Tamer at all.

Peck sat in the living room of the Normal Farm's house, with the rest of the usual party Digimon their Tamer generally take with her on missions... with the sole exception of one of them.

"Peck, you think Andy will be okay?" Terry the Rapidmon asked, softly, the armoured beast type looking over at the black avian Digimon.

The Yatagaramon was silent, not sure how to answer that question. As far as everyone knew, Andy's case was rare and possibly first of its kind. Piedmon's electrical attack somehow glitch his internal data system and, according to their Tamer's Digivice iC, decreased his statistics to mere single digits. It was shocking and horrifying, a grown, Mega level's strength plummeting to the point where even In-Trainings can push him around.

"... Nevermind."

"Calumon's coming." Michael, the MagnaAngemon, stated, causing everyone in the living room to look up when the said In-Training Digimon flew in and land on the coffee table with shrunken ears.

Peck was nervous and afraid, what news does Calumon bring to them, since it was obvious their Tamer was still at Andy's side in the examination room. After they rescued Zhuqiaomon and their Tamer was promoted to Platinum, they had returned to the Digi-Farm to analyse and diagnose Andy's condition. While he didn't know the WarGreymon as well some of the others, like Michael or Terry, Peck admired the loyalty the obedient Dragon Digimon shown to their Tamer, being her constant companion since she was a simple amateur.

Thinking about her had turned his thoughts to their Tamer. They all know how distraught she was at Andy's condition, all her HP-healing and status recovery items held no affect on his conditions, and it'll be an extremely long, long time before the WarGreymon can regain and wield the strength he once had.

"Andy...she..." Calumon trailed off, whispering his next words quietly that they have to strain their ears to hear it.

"Go on." Stin the Dinobeemon said, reassuringly, but Peck can tell he's also afraid of the news Calumon brought.

"Calu...Andy wants to be erased and she said she'll do it." Calumon finally said, with teary eyes.

Everyone in the living room froze.

_Erase?_

Erasing Digimon's data allow a Tamer to remove the Digimon and get their Scan Data in return. Some Tamers use this option if they are dissatisfied with their resulting Digimon's growth or personality, in order to get a different one after they had Digi-Convert the Scan Data. They generally do this to raise the best possible Digimon ever.

However, not their own Tamer; if possible, she'd try to raised two same Digimon differently, like Digivolving them both unique from each other, but rarely, if ever, erase Digimon's growth data.

As far as Peck can remember, he thought.

"She'll...go with it?" He asked, knowing it's a rhetorical question.

Calumon nodded, "Yeah. Andy requested it and she can't turn against it."

After that, they ask no more questions.

--

"You call that a punch? Try again!"

"C'mon, I'm getting tired of this, Peck!" The Agumon complained, but punched the big boulder again, which their Tamer had recently installed onto the farm. "And how do you know how a punch is, since you don't even have hands, claws or paws?"

"Just get to it!"

It has been days since Andy's erasure, but their Tamer admirably didn't let her sadness affect her missions, chasing after the Bad Tamers. This time, she take a different Digimon team with her, saying that they all need a break.

By choice, Peck the Yatagaramon stayed at their Dragon Farm to watch over the newest Digimon resident, an Agumon named 'Andy', surprisingly enough.

Watching the Rookie trained before him, Peck thought back to what he was told about him. After erasing Andy, their Tamer had used his WarGreymon Scan Data and Digi-Convert him, before degenerating him to Rookie, Agumon. This had confused her main party, but the look in her eyes asked no questions, and they complied. But, she did tell them this.

"_Keep an eye on him, okay?"_

'If it means that much, then I will,' Peck thought, before he said. "You hungry, Andy?" Saying his name felt strange, knowing it's not the same Andy he knew, despite using the same Scan Data. There's no guarantee that the Digi-Conversion will generate the same Digimon again, using a random factor in deciding the base personality. From their, it depends on the Tamer to treat them well to be healthy Digimon.

"Huh? Yeah, sure! I hope we still have some Digi-Hotdog left!" Andy beamed, but didn't get up from where he's sitting.

"..."

"What? I'm tired, okay?"

"You guys having fun?" Turning their heads, they saw their Tamer walking towards them, smiling when Andy greeted her cheerfully. Yet, Peck didn't fail to notice the look in her eyes while she's talking with the Agumon. The female Tamer hasn't forgotten Andy the WarGreymon, that fact was clear to him.

"Hey, you're just checking on us or something?" Peck asked, making her looked up at him.

"Well...actually, I'm taking the old team with me, plus Andy here." She replied, lifting up her Digivice iC to show the avian Digimon that Michael and Stin was inside already.

He nodded, before the full meaning of her words caught up in his mind. "...Wait, 'Andy'?"

"You're taking me with you?" Andy's eyes widen, before he grinned. "Yay! You're the best and I won't make you regret this, ever!"

"Hahahah..." She laughed, smiling at his enthusiasm.

Closing his eyes in deep thought, the Ultimate level Digimon opened them and said, "...I'll be honoured to fight alongside with you again, Tamer."

"Glad to have you back, then, Peck."

**END**

_Author's Note_: This is based on an actual bug/glitch that happened while playing Digimon World DS. My WarGreymon, Andy, was hit by a Piedmon's electric attack and his stats went downhill. Suffice to say, I was pissed and sad, he was my first partner Digimon, fully Digivolved, after all.

Reviews and constructive criticisms accepted, as always.


End file.
